Double Double, Drew's in Trouble
by LittleDraco
Summary: The Charmed Ones are getting sick and tired of Chris' consent lies, so the sisters cast a spell but it doesn't work the way they planed and what happens when the show begins to change. A Drew Fuller fic. set the day after Used Karma. Rated T for later.
1. Drew, Your In Trouble

It was another day at the mannor, and each day Piper Halliwell was getting more annoyed by their Whitelighter, Chris.

Piper was sitting down on the old sofa in the attic writing a spell. She wanted answers and knowing Piper she will get them. From the beginning Piper never trusted Chris, some young man comes to the future and tells you that your son is in danger and doesn't tell you who they are or why he was the one to come back, and later tells you that your son isn't harmed by evil but is the evil he his trying to stop. It sounds like someone that the sister and Leo not to trust.

Piper was now getting frustrated; there was nothing in the book of shadows, and a simple truth spell was just going to make things worse for everyone, so that left Piper with writing her own spell.

Many hours later and picking up Wyatt, and Phoebe was already home from the paper, Piper had finished a spell all that it needed now was the power of three. As if on cue Paige had orbed into the manner at the right time.

"Hey Paige, can you meet me in the attic in a few minutes and can you bring Wyatt as well." Piper asked her sister when she saw her. Turning around she quickly dashed up the stairs to Phoebe's room. Quickly knocking on the door, without an answer Piper just opened the door and found Phoebe sitting at her desk looking up at Piper as she opened the door "Phoebe power of three spell right now in the attic." Before Phoebe could answer Piper was gone. "Great, what does that pain in the ass of a whitelighter want now" Phoebe said sarcastically as she closed her laptop and followed her sister upstairs.

Just as Phoebe walked out of her room and caught up with Paige holding Wyatt in her arms. "Do you know what Piper is on about?" before Phoebe could answer both sisters could hear Piper call out to them. "GIRLS" taking in a big breath Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt headed upstairs to the attic.

"Piper what is going on?" Paige asked setting down Wyatt in the Playpen in the corner.

"Alright what demon does Chris want up to vanquish now. Phoebe adding in the sarcastic tone in her voice. Piper held up a piece of paper and calmly said "I'm sure I'm not the only one that is fed up with Chris and his constant lies and "future consequences" or "I can't tell you that" and I'm sure, not just myself want answers. And this will be a power of three spell, so want to find out who Chris is?" Piper explained handing a copy of the spell over to each of her sisters.

"Does Leo or Chris know about this" Paige asked out of curiosity.

"Nether know about this, Leo has been _up there_ all day and Chris, I haven't seen him all day, most likely doing what he has been doing all this time here, looking for demons and putting himself in danger every day."

Gathering in a circle the sister began to chant:

"help us understand,

the truth or lies,

seek within mind,

is Chris Perry true."

(it's a sucky spell I know, at least I tried, I can't rhyme)

waiting a moment white orbs suddenly appeared and brought a very scared looking clone of the one person they didn't want… Chris.

Something was different about Chris he looked scared out of his mind and his eyes were closed tight. He was dressed in a simple red top and jeans.

The sisters looked at him, was this really Chris or not.

"I don't understand why that didn't spell work." Piper whispered at her sisters but it wasn't quite enough, surprisingly this Chris spoke.

"Spell, What Spell, Holly is that you." Slowly opening one eye he saw all three of the sister in front of him. Looking around he noticed the attic, he must thought it was the set until he noticed the roof above his head.

"This isn't a TV set is it?" Chris asked starting to what looked like a panic attack.

"last time I checked this has always been an attic, by the way, who's Holly?" Phoebe asked with a questioning tone to her voice. Chris took a paused before answering Phoebe and noticed behind them that Jason was who they were using at the time as Wyatt in the play pen.

"I have two questions first, one what are your manes and two, what year is this? Chris asked as he turned to look out of the window of the attic and noticed the REAL Street that was below. " Piper was the one to answer Chris' questions

"I'm Piper Halliwell," Pointing to herself, then pointing to Phoebe "this is my sister Phoebe Halliwell," then pointed to Paige "this is our Half-sister Paige Mathews. This is the year 2002, Chris did you get a hit in the head recently?"

Finally clicking he noticed that these woman were calling him Chris.

"um, my name isn't Chris; my name is Drew, Drew Fuller."

"you know were sick and tired of the lies Chris or Drew, whatever your real name is" before Piper could finished hat she was going to say orbs begin to appear next to Drew/Chris reviling Chris, so shocked from all this magic Drew collapsed on to the floor. Chris looked at this person just as he collapsed but wasn't quick enough to catch him. " well all I can say is that he is human, because shape shifters can't hold there form while past out." Chris pointed out.

"Why did you bring him here anyway?" Chris asked calmly.

"We wanted to know the truth about who you really were " Piper calmly added, she was expecting Chris to go of his head, but to everyone's surprise Chris was in fact calm

"Well you brought him here, so he's not my problem, but you might want to get him to wherever he came from and quickly " and quickly orbed out. The sisters looked at Drew and Paige carefully orbed him on the couch. To find only minutes later that he had woken up with a cold feeling.

Adjusting his eyes he noticed that Piper was sitting beside him on a stool and he had a cold damp towel on his head.

"you still didn't answer our Question drew, Who Is Holly?' Piper asked kindly.

"So you believe me that in not Chris and that my name is Drew." Piper just nodded her head Drew looked around and noticed that the other two had left. This is defiantly not a dream.

After a good hour of listening to Drew talk about his world of no magic, only on TV, how this world was all a TV show, the demons the seasons up to halfway of season 6 because of what was currently going on, all the names the whole Piper/Holly, Jason and Kristopher/Wyatt, Phoebe/Alyssa, Paige/Rose, Leo/Brian and even Prue/Shannen, even how in his world Prue never died and are still friends, talked about some of the good things to look out for to in the next few years to come, comparing the worlds, but leaving out things about Chris.

"So you're not going to tell me who Chris really is then are you?" Piper asked hoping to get an answer.

"Sorry, it's just its not the right time yet to find out, but you did just have your birthday right?" Piper nodded her head and Drew continued.

"if I remember correctly in the list of the episodes this season, that was an episode called "_Prince Charmed_," and then it was "_Used karma,"_ has Phoebe gone all French yet?" Drew asked

"Yes it was yesterday that it happened." Piper replied

"so it looks like I'm here for another month yet, oh and be nice to Chris trust me on this but he is really here to help, I know " and this is going to be a long month.

**What do you think, is it worth continuing please leave a review if I get at least 5 reviews then I will promise to update. **

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me. **


	2. The Door

Drew woke up the next morning different, slowly opening his eyes and letting them adjust to the light. Opening his eyes he noticed that he was not in his room looking around he quickly clicked from the events of the day before, he was not dreaming he was in the Charmed world.

Smelling the smell of someone cooking, Drew didn't care where he was, the smell was like a hunting game, Drew was the hunter and the food was his prey and he was hungry. Walking downstairs into the kitchen he found Piper. "Morning, do you want chocolate or plain pancakes for breakfast?" Piper kindly asked her guest. She knew she could trust Drew, he told the truth and hasn't even mentioned the words "future consequences.

"It doesn't bother me really" Drew replied back. Just as Drew finished his plate the other two sisters walked in to the kitchen at the time. Phoebe took one look at Drew and noticed who he was. After the events of the day before Phoebe has to really look at the boys just so she isn't muddled up,

"Morning Chris" Phoebe said waiting to see if she got it right. "Drew" Drew replied back, noticing that Phoebe is most likely embarrassed by getting the wrong name. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Leo orbs in and he looked mad, before Leo could do anything he starts yelling

"CHRISTOPER PERRY, YOU WILL STOP THIS DEMON FIGHTING AND ORBING DOEN INTO THE UNDERWORLD BEFORE MYSELF AND THE OTHER ELDERS SEND YOUR BUT BACK TO THE FUTUER." Drew didn't know what to say at the moment for himself and for Chris. Drew just sat there in his set and looked with a blank face at Leo not knowing that Piper was yelling as well to get Leo o stop yelling as well. There was only one way that Piper could think of at the time to get Leo to stop, she blew him up. Piper knew Leo would be ok but when Leo orbs back in to place he looked at Piper with more anger and before.

"what was that for, why are you defending Chris?' Leo demanded "first of all Leo that is not Chris, his name is Drew." Piper replied, just as Drew continued. "very long story, tell you later." Drew said like this stuff happens every day.

The rest of the morning and lunch was just easy for Drew and Leo to talk, but more to the surprise Drew convinced Leo to be nice to the real Chris. Not knowing about what happens in between episodes and the sisters haven't heard of magic school yet, Drew was starting to get a little worried about demons. With no powers in this place how was he going to protect himself, what if he got seriously hurt, or worst died.

Piper left to go and pick up Wyatt from the preschool while Drew was left alone in the house and huge surprise was acutely has permission to look through the book of shadows.

Drew enjoyed looking thought the book, even when watching the show and previous seasons he found some demons and warlocks that were familiar and some with some of the strangest names, he became more interested in the book then when he had to flip through it on the set.

Just over half of an hour later Drew heard orbs and turned from the sofa he was sitting on in the lounge room to find Wyatt standing by the stairs pointing to a large wooden door, quickly picking up the child Drew knew what today was, the _**legend of sleepy Halliwell**_ 's episode, he turned to whispered to the Wyatt,

"well it looks like your mommy and aunties are about to lose their heads." Adding in a small giggle. Just as Drew said it the sisters orbed home, they take one look at the door and was ready for anything that was about to happen.

**Please review I love the feedback. **

**I know it's a short chapter but the next one will be longer I promise. The next chapter will be mostly based on the episode. **


	3. The Legend Of Sleepy Halliwell part 1

**A/N: Drew, Holly and Alyssa are from the year 2013 and Drew is in the year 2002 the time of season 6 of charmed. If that make sense.**

Sitting in the lounge room with her son flicking through the channels of the TV Alyssa Milano, was about to give up and place a DVD in to the DVD player when she looked through the TV guide and found Charmed. Giving up on the other tv programs she decided to see which episode was playing, "_the Legend of sleepy Halliwell" _ season six. Giving up and being board Alyssa decided to watch.

"You cannot keep doing this, sweetie, really" on screen Piper said picking up Wyatt from Chris. Alyssa thought to herself "hang on I thought Chris doesn't come in until halfway through the episode." It had been nearly ten years since filming season six, maybe she had just forgotten

"If I remember correctly, the door and a voice" onscreen Chris said but was followed by a cry "HELP" a voice coming through the door. Just as on cue the door opened and reviled a bald man with glasses, and wearing a black robe walks out looking panicked

"Oh, thank god you're home." He said looking at the sisters and Drew. Though Alyssa didn't know just yet but felt that something was in fact different about the episode. The man, still in the door turned to see a headless horseman appears behind the man and slices off his head with a long sword. The door slams shut not noticing the head rolling on the bottom of the stairs. Turning to Chris, Piper asked "Drew since you would know about all of this what is going on?"

Alyssa was shocked why did Holly say "Drew", she was sure if they did something like that they would have redone the take. Getting a little carried away Alyssa decided to pay attention and see if she just imagines it. On screen all the sister looked down and noticed the head on the stairs as he said "that was the headless horseman."

Just as the title credits of the show were on Alyssa pulled out her phone and quickly checked to see if she had the others numbers still. The titles had finished within a minute and looked to the screen. Alyssa watch as on screen Phoebe places the man's head on a table. She straightens his glasses.

"Yeah, can I just ask you one question? How are you still alive?" her on screen self said "Yes, well, fair question. Uh, fortunately the rest of me is still at magic school, otherwise I'd be..." before he could finish Piper interrupted "I'm sorry, magic school?"

"Yes, that's right. Anyway, as I was saying, uh, as long as my body remains on grounds, I can't, uh, well, you know, die. It's all part of the magic thankfully." He finished.

"Like the doorway in the middle of the stairway." Drew said surprisingly calm. "Sorry, I didn't know where else to put it, it's the only way in or out of the school, I had to reach you somehow."

"Do you have a name?" Paige asked looking at him with confusion.

"Sigmund. But I'm afraid we don't have much time for pleasantries. I really need to get you back before the headless horseman strikes again." Just at the same time Leo orbs in.

"Leo! Oh, so good to see you again." Sigmund said looking right at Leo

"Sigmund, what happened?" Leo asked looking shocked and confused.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Piper calmly asked.

"Gideon sent me for your help, all your help." Sigmund quickly saying getting to the point.

"Gideon. Who's Gideon?" Piper asked looking to Drew who had a sour look on his face.

"short version he is an Elder and he runs magic School."

"Alright, all you people with legs follow me." Piper calmly said walking in to the conservatory. "Just so you know, this is what's keeping your son from developing social skills." Piper whispered looking at Leo.

"And me from helping Richard." Paige said.

"yea and I just want to get home, sadly I have to wait another month yet." Drew said.

"And me from helping... me." Phoebe said thinking about her life comparing them to her sisters

"What are you on about?" Leo asked

"I'm talking about our lives. We can't just drop what we're doing every time someone's head comes rolling down the stairs." Piper answered.

"I don't believe you're saying this. You don't understand, this isn't supposed to happen. Magic school is supposed to be protected from evil. It's the only way Gideon can teach magic to the next generation, Wyatt's generation." Leo replied to the girls.

"I think Wyatt is more concerned with nursery school right now then magic school." Piper was getting a little concerned for her son .

"Are you sure? Paige just told me a moment ago that he orbed back in front of the door. He was drawn to it." Leo replied looking at his son in Drew's arms.

"Okay, you know what? I think we should help the magic school, because we can't just keep that head on our foyer table, you know? What is it, a centre-piece?" Phoebe joked looking around the corner but unfortanly Sigmund heard her and just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine, but we can't take Wyatt, sorry." Piper said looking for an answer

"Alright, I'll get Chris to watch him." Paige said looking at Piper and then thinking was that a good idea.

"What? After everything he's done? No, I don't think so." Piper argued defending for her son's safety

"He just here trying to protect Wyatt." Drew said defending him "and I would deserves another chance, just trust me on this he is not here to hurt him, I can take care of him if you like I don't mind."

A commercial break had come on to the tv and now Alyssa was sure she wasn't dreaming this, Drew was stuck in the world of Charmed and its changed the show. Alyssa stood up and placed Milo in the ground and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed her phone and called Holly since she lives just down the road the moment Holly picked up

"Are you home?' She quickly asked

"well hello to you to Alyssa." Without much of a response Alyssa asked again

"Are you home?"

"Yea why? What's the rush?" Holly was calm. Without giving a chance Alyssa Quickly said

"Well im coming over and turn you TV on to Channel eleven and watch. I'll be there in a minute"

Just as Alyssa hanged up the phone Holly surprisingly knew something was up so she looked for the remote and found it under the couch, turned on the TV and flicked through to channel eleven it still had the ad breaks on still.

Just as expected, Alyssa and Milo turned up on the door step and was invited in.

"so where's the flood?' Holly couldn't help but make a joke. Handing the original script Alyssa held in her hand to Holly

"Page seven read and watch the episode at the same time." And as magically on cue the episode continued.

Paige opened the door to the magic school and walk in. Piper, carrying a pillow case with Sigmund's head in it, they see Sigmund's body lying on the floor.

"Are you sure you can breathe in there alright?"

"Yes, I..." and the door behind them slams shut. "We must move quickly." Sigmund calmly said looking up at Piper. "Ok then" Piper replied. The girls looked at the body on the ground as they all heard Sigmund's voice coming from the bag "Just step around it, someone will be along for it shortly." Looking down the hallway they notice just how long it really is, it was endless

"How long is this hallway?" Paige asked hoping to get an answer.

"No one really knows. It's endless." The girls were surprised.

"So how are we going to find this dude Gideon, anyway?" Phoebe asked

"He's not a dude; he's an Elder, my old mentor, actually." Leo said walking up behind them.

"Really? You've never mentioned him before." Piper asked in shock hearing the news for the first time.

"We met a long time ago when I first became a Whitelighter. He helped me out, took me under his wing. He actually fought for us to get married, to break the rules." Leo added hoping to impressed Piper.

"Really well I will tell him thank you when we meet him." Piper replied to Leo. Phoebe turned and noticed a wolf in the corner of the hallway and turned to the others

"Okay, I don't want to freak anybody out but there is a wolf following us." Paige and Piper turned but noticed there was no wolf "There was a wolf following us, I swear."

"Drew said to me just before that this was going to happen so we go and find Gideon and then Phoebe you need to follow the wolf, don't work she won't hurt you" Leo calmly said as Sigmund continued through the bag

"Not everyone sees the same things here, Phoebe, only what they're meant to see."

"Who you got in there, Confucius?" Phoebe asked adding in some sarcasm, looking up all four of them noticed a teenager levitating across the hall.

"Okay, you all saw that, right?" Phoebe asked trying not to sound paranoid. "Eleventh grade levitation. She's late. We should keep moving, the great hall is just ahead. That's where we should find Gideon" walking through a large door the sisters and Leo noticed a voice

"Leo, good, thanks for coming. Although I do wish it was under better circumstances and the Charmed Ones, it is lovely to see you again although you probably don't remember meeting me, you were just little girls." Leo grabs the bag from Piper and places Sigmund's head on the table

"Gideon, I believe your invisibility shield is still up." Leo clearly pointed out.

"Sigmund, oh, I'm so sorry." Gideon said as he walked over to the table.

"It's alright, sir. It didn't stop me from delivering the message now, did it?"

"Okay, would somebody please tell me what's going on here?" Phoebe asked wanting to get some answers about all of this.

"Always were a restless one, just like your Grams. Well, it all started innocently enough actually. Pranks really. Setting rats loose from the Pied Piper, turning the north dawn into a gingerbread house. Kids, and then someone cast a spell that brought forth the darkness, and days became nights, nights became terror, and the headless horseman has roamed the campus ever since, targeting teachers." Gideon explained

"Forgive me, sir. Perhaps you'd like to orb me over to the other heads." Sigmund asked. As Gideon walked past with Sigmund's head he kindly said

"Nice to meet you." Leaving the sister and Leo in the room Paige summed up by saying "So what you're saying is somebody's trying to shut down the school by cutting off teacher's heads." Leo sat down on the chair that was placed behind him

"What else would it be? What better way for evil to gain an upper hand than to fought the next generation. Maybe Drew knows something about this" Piper of course wanted this day to end and asked Leo

"Isn't it as simple as finding who conjured the horseman and reversing the magic?"

"Yes, except that no student is allowed to possess that level of magic, at least they're not supposed to. That's why I believe that a demon from the outside maybe somehow corrupted one of them into doing his bidding for them."

"So you find the student, you find the evil, right?" Paige added hoping to add some humour in her tone like this was a game.

"True, except you find much more than that here, Paige. The answers you each seek can be found within these grounds. You merely have to be open to them. Teaching will help you find the student in question, but it will also remind you of what you fear you have lost. Investigating our nursery school will help you with your worries over Wyatt. And if you follow the wolf, she will lead you where you want to go, but be careful. The deeper you look, the more you will discover and the better chance you will have of saving all this." Leo explained as she started to show the sisters around.

Paige went to her class and Phoebe went looking for her wolf Here wolfy, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy. Come on. I know you're here somewhere. Here wolfy, wolfy, wolfy, wolfy." Phoebe hears growling sounds and turned to fin the wolf standing there looking at her,

Xxx

"Oh, hi, hi, sweet wolfy. Okay, you don't have to attack me because ." The wolf then turns around and runs off.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe followed the wolf around in the hallways and into a small cave "Come on" finding the wolf sitting there and transforming in to a person looking calm and nervures at the same time Phoebe asked

"Neat trick. Can you shape shift into the headless horseman as well?" the girl replied "I'm a shaman, not a shape shifter. The wolf is merely a projection of your quest, a symbol."

"Fascinating. You didn't answer my question." Phoebe was getting impatient if she didn't get her answer soon she was going to leave

"Do you really think I lured you out here just to kill you, Phoebe? You have the power of premonition, but it's unreliable. Especially lately. I can help you see your future more clearly. If you're willing to take the risk."

"So if you're so innocent, why are you hiding out? Phoebe asked starting to get nervous.

"I'm protecting myself."the Sharman replied

"From what? You're a student. The bad guys are only after the teachers, right?" Phoebe was in fact trying to get some answers that may help while she was here.

"I'm not protecting my body, I'm protecting my powers. I sensed someone trying to invade mine, to use them for themselves." Well that was a clue Phoebe should really keep in mind.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You're an empath, you tell me."

"I can't tell"

"It's because you're conflicted, questioning your own magic, your very future. It's affecting your powers."

"I'm not questioning my future. Okay, maybe just a little bit. But how do you know that?" Phoebe was now focused on this topic and was forgetting all about the headless horseman.

"The wolf is a pack handle, but constantly searching for something she craves. But cannot find. Seeing it means you're searching too. Drink this, take the vision quest. There you will find the answers we both seek." The Sharman dipped her cup into the pot that was placed in front of her and handed it to Phoebe. Phoebe drinks from the cup and prepare herself from what if going to happen in the vision.

Phoebe walks down the manor stairs. A demon appears and throws a fireball. She ducks and throws him across the room. Another demon appears and grabs her from behind. She flips him over and he disappears. Another demon falls from the roof and pulls Phoebe to the floor as he lands. The vision ends and Phoebe falls to the ground of the cave

"Ow!"

Phoebe looks over at a cut on her right shoulder.

"You didn't tell me I could get hurt on this vision quest.?"

"You didn't ask. The vision is of your future, Phoebe, it's no less real than anything else." The Sharman clearly stated

"And no less dangerous. Great. More demons in my future, it's exactly what I wanted." Phoebe said sarcastically

"But are there anymore beyond the light? That's what you really wanna see, isn't it?"

XXX

In the nursery Piper and Leo looked around at the other kids in the room playing with each other and using their magic so freely

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, cause this is certainly not what I'm looking for." Piper whispered to Leo as she continued to look at the other kids that were happily playing.

"Still, Wyatt doesn't have to hide his powers. Plus, he's not gonna be all alone." Leo pointed out.

"No, he'll be surrounded by all the other freaks." Piper roughly said looking towards Leo

"They're not freaks Piper, that's like saying you and me are freaks."

"You know what I mean. I just want Wyatt to have a normal upbringing. At least as normal as possible. Is that too much to ask for?"

"Maybe but don't forget when he gets older and demons will come after him." Leo pointed out the fact. Behind them a voice was heard and Piper and Leo turned to see who was talking to them.

"Sorry, a little emergency. Now, where were we?" the teacher said as a little girl walked past them

"You were telling us about your near miss with the headless... you know " Piper asked trying to point out the obvious.

"Shhh. Don't want to scare the little ones. They may have powers but they're still innocent." Children are innocent that can make them targets for demons. Piper thought to herself

"How'd you get away?" Leo asked with curiosity.

"I astral projected. Confused him, I guess, by creating two of me, thank god." The pre-school teacher explained.

Before anything else can be explained a siren was going off and some of the kids were starting to panic.

"demonic siren, quick get to the hall way meeting up with Paige and Gideon.

"Anybody hurt? "Leo asked sounding just as panicked as everyone else.

"Not yet" as Gideon turned he saw Paige

"Paige, you're a teacher now, you need to be careful." Gideon commented. As Leo was about to go with Paige. The headless horseman turned up behind Piper and swung his sword and sliced her head right off.

"Great. Just great." Piper complained as her head lied there.

Xxx

Just as add break had started Alyssa had turned to Holly and said "you have noticed some of the lines have been changed and they have mentioned Drew's name a few times right?" Alyssa couldn't believe it Holly was shocked, she was reading the script that Alyssa had given her and she had been following along it was really unbelievable that the show had been changed.

"Call Brian and tell him about this he will never believe this"

**Xxx**

**Part one of the legend of sleepy Halliwell, part 2 will have more Drew in it, next update before Monday. **

**Ps this is now the longest chapter in any story I have ever written so enjoy. –LittleDraco **


End file.
